Jejung-Kun with the 7 Witch
by Kiyowo98
Summary: Penyihir dimana-mana! Jaejoong bingung apa yang terjadi. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Kenapa ada benda besar menggantung diselangkangannya? Dia masih perempuan kan? GS !
1. Chapter 1

JEJUNG-KUN WITH THE 7 WITCH

Author : KimResti

Pairing : Yunjae

Summary : Penyihir dimana-mana! Jaejoong bingung apa yang terjadi. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Kenapa ada benda besar menggantung diselangkangannya? Dia masih perempuan kan? GS !

WARNING : This is Fantasy ! Witch in Everywhere and Everytime. Humor abal and full of romance. Genderswitch for all uke. OUT OF CHARACTER.! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OKE!

NOTE : Inspired by manga and anime and movie with tittle "YAMADA-KUN TO 7-NIN NO MAJO". So if you see the same plot or same act in this fanfic. It's all because this fanfic is INSPIRED. INSPIRED NOT REMAKE ! OKAY ?

DRABBLE !

"Jaejoongie, ubah sedikit perilakumu. Kau tidak mau kan disebut sebagai yeoja onar?"

"Kim Jaejoong hentikan sikap anehmu itu! Mana ada namja yang mau denganmu!"

"Wae? Aku nyaman dengan semua ini. Kalian saja yang iri denganku. Cih".

.

.  
.

"Kim Jaejoong! Berapa kali kubilang. Ganti seragammu. Tubuhmu menonjol disana sini. Mana attitude-mu sebagai seorang perempuan?"

"Ish! Ini mode Songsaengnim!"

"Tidak dengan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhmu!"

.  
.

.  
.

"Apa lagi, Jaejoong? Masalah apalagi ini?"

"Hanya memasukkan kecoa dalam payudaranya. Pasti menyenangkan didalam sana. Nikmat kan, Jessica-ssi?"

"Mengapa kau melakukannya. Kalian sama-sama perempuan ! Lihat! Dia sampai menangis"

"Dia itu jalang. Sudah biasa dadanya diremas-remas. Toh hanya kecoa. Ada sensasi baru, Songsaengnim. Anda ingin coba juga?"

.

.

"Kau perempuan, Jaejoong. Sebagai sahabat, aku khawatir padamu"

"Junsu. Aku nyaman dengan semua ini"

"Keundae-"

"Diam saja. Yang penting aku tidak membahayakan 'kan? Aku hanya membuat lelucon"

"Terserahmu saja"

.

.

"KIM JAEJOOOOONG !

"Seharusnya kau bisa mencontoh Jung Yunho. Dia namja. Tetapi punya attitude yang baik. Berprestasi. Tidak sepertimu"

"Cih! Apa bagusnya menjadi Yunho. Memang tampan sih! Tapi anak culun begitu. Pendiam. Tidak menarik. Tidak seru diajak foreplay. Hehe"

..

.

.

BRUKK !

CUP

.

.

"KYAAA!? APA YANG TERJADI! Ke-Kenapa dengan tubuhku! Omo ! Kemana payudaraku yang kenyal! Dan apa ini! KYAAA ! Dia menggantung ! OMO ! BESAR SEKALI?! I-ini Penisss!

.

.

.

.

"JUNG YUNHO?!"

"Kim Jaejoong"

Ahahaha ! Sorry yah !, gak lanjutin ff lama malah bikin ff baru. Masih Drabble kok! Gimana ? Ini efek stress abis UN ! Gak bisa nahan buat yang mesum-mesum. Hehe

Menarik gak?

Yang JSG lagi PRO to the SES. Eyaaa !

Gua lagi kesemsem sama dirty joke. Tapi masih dalam batas wajar kok ! Ini Inspired ya ! Bukan Remake.

Jadii ada beberapa hal yang sama. Tapi jauh banget kok dari animenya. Dianime gak se-frontal itu kan?

So! Gimme you opinion and review !

Thank's 


	2. Chapter 2

JEJUNG-KUN WITH THE 7 WITCH

Author : KimResti

Pairing : Yunjae

Cast : Of course Jung Yunho and Kim Jaejoong and the other 6 handsome witches.

Summary : Penyihir dimana-mana! Jaejoong bingung apa yang terjadi. Ada apa dengan tubuhnya? Kenapa ada benda besar menggantung diselangkangannya? Dia masih perempuan kan? GS !

WARNING : This is Fantasy ! Witch in Everywhere and Everytime. Humor abal and full of romance. Genderswitch for all uke. OUT OF CHARACTER.! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OKE!

NOTE : Inspired by manga and anime and movie with tittle "YAMADA-KUN TO 7-NIN NO MAJO". So if you see the same plot or same act in this fanfic. It's all because this fanfic is INSPIRED. INSPIRED NOT REMAKE ! OKAY ?

Chapter 1

.

.  
.

-++++-  
.

.  
Penjelasan Pemain

\- Yunho : Bertukar Badan

\- Changmin : Melihat masa lalu melalui mimpi

\- Siwon : Membuat jatuh cinta

\- Donghae : Tidak terlihat

\- Hyunjoong : Melihat masa depan

\- KyuhyunSiwonghapus kekuatan penyihir

\- Yoochun - Telepati

.

.

"UMMA! Putrimu yang seksi berangkat dulu~~ bye umma cantik"

"Aishh ! Jaejoongie ! Makan dulu sarapanmu". Seorang yeoja paruh baya berteriak kencang sambil membawa sepiring roti bakar ditangannya. Menatap kesal putri sulungnya sudah lari menjauhi kompleks rumah tanpa membalas ucapannya. Anaknya yang satu itu memang bandel.

"Awas saja kalau minta tambahan uang saku, tak akan kuberi". Gerutunya, lalu berbalik masuk kedalam rumah dan berjalan menuju ruang makan dimana ada namja paruh baya yang sedang menyesap kopi sambil membaca koran paginya.

"Waeyo?". Tanya sang namja paruh baya lembut sambil meletakkan cangkir kopi dimeja.

"Putrimu sudah kelewatan batas, Hangeng. Kau selalu memanjakannya". Heechul-si yeoja berkata kesal.

"Putri kita ada dua, Chullie. Putri yang mana?". Sang appa berkata menggoda.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Joongie? Kau pikir Seohyun melakukan itu? Oh! Dia putri-ku yang imut".

"Ck! Jangan terbiasa membedakan mereka berdua, Heechul". Hangeng menegur istrinya. Kadang-kadang Heechul memang seperti itu. Wajar saja, bukan?. Jaejoong adalah anak yang bisa dibilang berandal. Berbanding terbalik dengan dongsaengnya Seohyun. Yeoja imut pendiam berparas manis yang membuat Heechul selalu gemas.

"Aku menyayangi Joongie, Hannie. Aku hanya sedikit kesal saja"

"Ya. Sangat menyayanginya dan aku tahu itu. Jadi, bisakah aku mendapatkan sarapanku sekarang?". Hangeng mengalihkam pembicaraan. Tidak mau membuat istri cantiknya cemberut dipagi hari. Pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan bukan?

Heechul merubah raut mukanya seketika. Senyuman manis langsung terpatri dibibir indahnya. Tidak berlama-lama terdiam dan langsung melayani suami tercintanya. Heechul sadar! Hidupnya sangat indah dengan adanya Siwon dan kedua putri yang disayanginya. Walaupun terkadang putri sulungnya dapat membuatnya pingsan secara tiba-tiba karena kelakuannya.

.  
.

.

"Jaejoongie~~"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkah riangnya saat mendengar lengkingan familiar ditelinganya. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat ada yeoja manis berpantat sintal sedang berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Jaejoongie". Junsu- menyapa Jaejoong dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Pagi, Su-ie". Jawab Jaejoong asal lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali. Sedangkan Junsu menyamai langkahnya disampingnya. Oh, jangan anggap Jaejoong sombong atau apapun. Sifatnya memang seperti itu. Sangat cuek. Junsu juga sudah memahaminya.

Junsu menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba lalu mengamati penampilan Jaejoong dari atas kebawah. Eung~~

"Wae?". Tanya Jaejoong risih dan otomatis berhenti berjalan karena Junsu yang terus memandanginya seperti seorang detektif.

"Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan penampilanmu". Ujar Junsu yang masih tak menyadari perubahan pada diri Jaejoong.

"Benarkah? Apa yang berubah?". Tanya Jaejoong seolah-olah dia pun tak tahu.

"Kau mengganti seragammu ya? Ini kecil sekali, Jaejoongie. Lihatlah! Blazermu kekecilan. Tidak dapat menutupi payudaramu. Dan Oh my God ! Rok mu sudah pendek. Celana dalammu bisa terlihat, bodoh ! Dan benda apa yang ada dilidahmu. Julurkan! Julurkan!"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan. Junsu cerewet sekali. Tangannya bersidekap didadanya dan dirinya tidak berniat menanggapi serius ucapan Junsu. Toh itu semua memang benar.

"Ini sexy, Junsu"

"Kau memakai tindik?". Junsu bertanya tidak percaya. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut herannya.

"Mode baru. Appa dan umma bahkan mengijinkanku. Kenapa kau ribut sekali?". Dengan kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya Jaejoong berjalan lagi. Meninggalkan Junsu yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Cepat-cepat Junsu mengejarnya dan memberikan Jaejoong pertanyaan lainnya.

"Seragam kelas berapa ini?"

"Eung! Kelas X. Baguskan?". Jaejoong berkata bangga dan tersenyum manis. Tangannya merapikan blazer dan lipatan roknya. Junsu hanya dapat melongo mendengarnya. Bagus katanya? Bagus untuk memancing nafsu para namja disekolah mereka.

"Joongie..". Panggil Junsu merengek.

"Eung?"

"Kau akan masuk ruang konseling lagi. Please, Joongie. Ubah perilakumu". Junsu berusaha menasihati sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Ne-"

"YAK! Kau selalu berkata 'ya' 'ya' dan 'ya'. Tapi apa? Setiap pulang sekolah aku harus rela menghabiskan waktu luangku untuk duduk dibangku kelas dan menunggumu keluar dari ruang konseling. Apa kau tidak bosan berkali-kali masuk kesana. Aku saja bosan"

"Berisik!". Bentak Jaejoong yang pusing mendengar celotehan Junsu. Berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yang langsung ditatapi pandangan lapar dari para namja.

"WOW ! Jaejoong, kau hot sekali hari ini"

"Oh. Pahamu mulus sekali, Jaejoong"

"Berapa ukuran payudaramu?"

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?"

"-atau meremasnya mungkin?"

Ck.

"Kau pikir aku pelacur, hah?". Jaejoong berkata pelan namun sarat akan amarah. Matanya menatap tajam laki-laki disana. Lee Joon, yang katanya ingin meremas payudaranya.

"Kalau bukan pelacur apalagi? Kau seperti bitch yang sering aku temui di club". Lee Joon balas menyeringai. Membalas tatapan Jaejoong dengan padangan meremehkan.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Brengsek"

"Ya. Aku brengsek dan kau adalah bitch. Mengapa tidak kita coba saja untuk bercinta?"

"Aww!"

Jaejoong dapat mendengar godaan teman-temannya saat Joon mengatakan 'bercinta'. Cih! Dia yeoja terhormat. Asal kau tahu. Walaupun penampilannya yang terkesan seksi namun Jaejoong sangat menjaga dirinya.

"Benarkah? Sayang sekali kau bukan tipe-ku! Bahkan sangat jauh. Mian, ne?". Jaejoong berkata dengan raut wajah seolah-olah menyesal. Haha! Rasakan itu. Jaejoong dapat melihat wajah Joon yang berubah merah dan gertakan giginya yang membuat Jaejoong giris. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Jaejoong mendudukkan pantatnya disalah satu kursi di sebelah pojok. Junsu bahkan sudah duduk manis disana.

"Sudah puas bercinta-nya?". Tegur Junsu pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bercinta dengan kata-kata"

"Ck!". Jaejoong mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

Matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang sedang fokus membaca sebuah buku ditangannya. Tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan keributan yang terjadi disekitarnya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia sangat tampan. Jaejoong sedikit tertarik padanya. Jung Yunho. Teman sekelas Jaejoong sejak tingkat pertama namun tidak pernah berbincang sama sekali. Yunho sangat pendiam dan merupakan bintang kelas. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Dia hanya bumbu pelengkap disini. Tidak ada dirinya juga kelas tidak dirugikan.

Tanpa disadarinya lamunannya makin jauh. Junsu yang berada didepannya sudah melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajah Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong tidak bergeming. Masih menatap Yunho. "Jaejoongie?"

Kini Junsu sudah mengguncang bahu Jaejoong. Seketika Jaejoong langsung menoleh dan bertanya gugup. "Eh? W-wae?"

"Kau melihat apa?". Tanya Junsu

"Em, ani. Hanya memikirkan Seohyun saja"

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkan adikmu? Aneh sekali". Junsu berkata curiga. Menatap tingkah laku Jaejoong yang sedikit aneh.

"Wae? Memikirkan adik sendiri tidak boleh"

"Hmm. Ya sudahlah". Jawab Junsu pasrah sekaligus mengakhiri pembicaraan saat didengarnya bel sudah berbunyi tiga kali. Itu artinya pelajaran yang sangat 'menyenangkan' bagi Jaejoong harus segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menguap beberapa kali ditengah-tengah pelajaran. Sungguh pelajaran sejarah Joseon sangat sangat membosankan baginya. Matanya melirik keseluruh penjuru kelas. Melihat sebagian besar temannya yang tidak jauh beda dengan dirinya. Tidur, berbisik-bisik, bercanda. Namun ada juga yang sangat fokus mendengarkan. Seperti Junsu misalnya dan si namja tampan. Bolehkah Jaejoong menyebutnya begitu?

Jung Yunho itu -sangat pendiam. Dia juga murid yang rajin. Tapi entah mengapa seperti tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Semua namja enggan berteman dengannya walaupun tidak terlihat secara gamblang. Mereka mungkin hanya menyapa Yunho seperlunya. Pengecualian untuk yeoja. Yunho tampan. Jaejoong sudah bilang kan? Banyak yeoja yang tergila-gila padanya. Melakukan berbagai cara agar bisa dekat walaupun hanya sebentar. Seperti meminta bantuan mengerjakan tugas mungkin? Taktik lama.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menguap lebar. Merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja. Matanya mengerjap lucu menatap Yunho. Heeuuh ~~ Tanpa sadar dia melamun-lagi.

Sret

Deg

Apa itu tadi? Jaejoong buru-buru merapikan keadaannya kembali dan berpura-pura fokus pada pelajaran. Jung Yunho. Tadi menatapnya. Hanya sebentar tapi dapat membuat jantung Jaejoong hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Satu yang Jaejoong sadari. Manik musang Yunho-

Berwarna merah.

Vampire-kah dia? Oh Jaejoong.

Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu.?

Kau terlalu banyak meng-khayal.

TEETTT~~~

TET~~~

TET~~

"Hahhh~~". Semua murid menghela nafas lega. Meregangkan otot-otot tubuh yang kaku karena terlalu lama berdiam diri dalam posisi yang sama. Bel sudah berbunyi. Waktu istirahat sudah tiba untuk 45 menit kedepan. Alangkah bahagianya Jaejoong.

"Kajja ke kantin". Ajak Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan mengajak Junsu.

Junsu yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pensilnya mendongak kearah Jaejoong. "Sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Kau mau kekantin bulan depan?". Ucap Jaejoong sarkastik yang dihadiahi cengiran lebat dari Junsu.

"Hehe. Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kajja". Ucap Junsu akhirnya dan menggandeng lengan Jaejoong untuk beranjak keluar menuju kantin. Jaejoong hanya berdecak ringan dan mengikuti Junsu yang sudah melangkah semangat sembari terus menariknya.

.

"Heii~~~ Ada pelacur baru disini. Haha, ada yang ingin mencobanya?"

Baru saja Jaejoong mendudukkan bokongnya dikursi kantin. Namun perkataan yang tak mengenakkan sudah terdengar olehnya. Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tangannya terkepal erat diatas meja. Cepat-cepat dia menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati gerombolan yeoja yang sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda penampilan darinya. Terkikik puas saat mengetahui Jaejoong yang tersulut emosi.

"Sudahlah, Joongie. Biarkan saja. Lebih baik kita makan". Ujar Junsu memperingati. Namun sepertinya Jaejoong tak peduli dengannya.

Jaejoong berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri gerombolan yeoja yang sudah mengganggunya. Cari ribut ternyata. Tidak apa-apa. Toh Jaejoong pemberani. Masalah seperti ini hanyalah masalah seujung kuku jarinya. Tidak takut.

"Apa maksudmu?". Tegur Jaejoong garang.

"Pelacur". Salah satu yeoja yang Jaejoong tahu adalah pemimpin itu menjawabnya dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Siapa yang kau maksud pelacur disini? Aku atau Kau, Jessica-ssi?". Heh ! Jaejoong menampilkan senyum meremehkan.

"Haha. Semua orang tahu bahwa kau pelacurnya, Jaejoong"

"Benarkah?"

"Lihatlah penampilanmu! Berandal!".

"Tidak jauh beda denganmu, Jessica-ssi".

"Jaga bicaramu. Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan pelacur sepertimu". Jessica menggertakkan rahangnya marah. Jaejoong adalah musuh terbesarnya. Karena Jaejoong selalu merebut semua namja yang disukainya.

Jaejoong masih berdiri didepannya dengan tampang datar. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling kantin. Mereka berdua sudah jadi bahan perhatian ternyata. Matanya menelisik kesegala arah. Berharap menemukan sesuatu yang mungkin menarik baginya. Menghiraukan tatapan bingung Jessica. Aha! Jaejoong tersenyum misterius saat matanya menangkap sesuatu disudut kantin. Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri sesuatu tersebut lalu mengambilnya tanpa rasa jijik.

"Ya! Menjijikkan. Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil seekor kecoa Jaejoong? Kembalikan!". Lengkingan Junsu tak dihiraukannya. Tangannya masih mengangkat seekor kecoa yang masih hidup dan berjalan mendekati Jessica.

"Jangan mendekatiku! Menjijikkan". Jessica berseru panik saat Jaejoong terus saja mendekat kearahnya. Jessica berjalan mundur dan sialnya tembok kantin menghalanginya.

Jaejoong sampai didepan Jessica yang menampilkam raut takutnya. Haha! Jaejoong melancarkan aksinya saat dilihatnya Jessica semakin tersudut. Menarik kerah seragam Jessica dan menyisakan sedikit ruang tersisa disana.

"Wow! Payudaramu besar sekali Jessica-ssi. Apa kau melakukan treatment atau para namja yang meremasnya? Kupikir opsi kedua lebih tepat"

"A-apa yang kau maksud?"

"Ck. Rasakan ini". Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya dan memasukkan kecoa yanh dibawanya kedalam bra Jessica. Jessica memekik terkejut karenanya.

"AAHHH! Apa yang kau lakukan. Keluarkan benda menjijikkan ini. JAEJOONG!". Jessica membentak Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum senang disana. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak tentu arah. Sungguh dia merasa geli.

"Keluarkan saja sendiri". Ucap Jaejoong santai sambil memainkam kuku tangannya.

"Hiks.. KELUARKAN! Kau keterlaluan!".

"Hei Lee Joon, kau ingin merasakan meremas payudara kan? Kau bisa merasakannya sekarang". Jaejoong menegur lelaki yang menonton perdebatannya dengan Jessica sejak tadi.

"Jinjja?"

"Kemari. Remas saja dada Jessica. Dia pasti akan berteriak nikmat"

"Dengan senang hati". Joon balas menyerinyai pada Jaejoong. Melangkah mendekati Jessica yang sudah berlinang air mata dan meronta untuk dilepaskan dari genggaman Jaejoong.

"J-jangan lakukan itu.. Hiks.. Kumohon".

"Sekali saja. Oke?"

"A-andwe~ AAANNHHH". Jessica menjerit keras saat Lee Joon tak main-main meremas payudaranya. Sungguh! Jessica sangat malu saat ini. Niatnya ingin mengerjai Jaejoong malah dia yang dikerjai.

"Wow! Kau benar Jaejoong. Bolehkah aku meremasnya lagi?". Lee Joon berteriak kegirangan. Tangannya menyentuh kembali payudara Jessica. Seperti mendapat permen Lee Joon tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Lakukan saja sepuasmu!"

"J-jangan ~~ Nghhh - k-kumohon hikss .. Nghh ahh hentikan".

Lee Joon tak henti-hentinya meremas dada Jessica. Sepertinya dia sudah kecanduan. Bahkan dia tak mengindahkan teriakan Jessica. Mungkin dia masih terus melakukannya kalu tidak ada suara-

"KIM JAEJOONG! Apa yang kau lakukan?" - Go Songsaengnim berteriak keras dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan itu.

"Bubar semuanya!". Bentaknya pada seluruh murid. Lee Joon bahkan ikut pergi. Untung saja kelakuannya tadi tidak terlihat. Betapa beruntungnya posisinya!

"Yak. Joon!". Jaejoong berteriak gusar menyadari bahwa teman satu tim-nya beranjak pergi. Sedangkan Lee Joon hanya membalas teriakan Jaejoong dengan acungan jempol. Memberi tanda bahwa ia berterima kasih. Jaejoong menggerutu kesal. Sial!

"Apa lagi, Jaejoong? Masalah apalagi ini?"

"Hanya memasukkan kecoa dalam payudaranya. Pasti menyenangkan didalam sana. Nikmat kan, Jessica-ssi?"

"Mengapa kau melakukannya. Kalian sama-sama perempuan ! Lihat! Dia sampai menangis"

"Dia itu jalang. Sudah biasa dadanya diremas-remas. Toh hanya kecoa. Ada sensasi baru, Songsaengnim. Anda ingin coba juga?"

OH GOD

Go Ara hanya dapat memijit pelipisnya pelan. Muridnya yang satu ini sangat-sangat keterlaluan. Bahkan cara bicaranya sangat frontal.

"Kim Jaejoong! Ikut ke ruang Konseling!". Titahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Dan kau Kim Taeyeon. Urusi Jessica. Bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!". Ucapnya sebelum berjalan pergi diikuti Jaejoong dibelakangnya.

"Y-ye songsaengnim"

"Menunggu lagi~~". Gumam yeoja pendek yang masih tertinggal disana -Junsu-.

.

.  
.

BRAKK!

"Mianhe, sedikit lama". Ucap seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan".

"Gwaenchana, Han Songsaengnim. Saya tidak akan berbasa-basi. Kim Jaejoong membuat ulah lagi. Saya menyerahkan semuanya kepada Anda karena Anda adalah wali kelasnya". Go Ara berujar menjelaskan. Dapat dilihat wajah Han Songsaengnim yang menunjukkan raut tak bersahabat.

"Haah, baiklah. Terima kasih atas penjelasannya. Saya akan mengurusnya". Ujar Han Songsaengnim kemudian matanya menatao Jaejoong.

"Ikut Songsaengnim ke kantor". Ucapnya telak membuat Jaejoong tak berkutik. Selalu saja begini. Diceramahi habis-habisan oleh guru konseling. Masih saja ada tambahan.

Sesampainya dimeja Han Songsaengnim...

"KIM JAEJOOOOONG !". Teriak Guru Han murka. Jaejoong menutup rapat-rapat telinganya sembari meringis takut.

"Kau sudah membuatku hilang kesabaran, Jaejoong. Apalagi yang kau lakukan?"

"Eobseo". Jawab Jaejoong pelan. Berbohong yang pastinya tidak akan dipercayai oleh Guru Han.

"Eobseo? Lalu untuk apa Guru Go memanggilmu?"

"Molla. Mungkin Go Songsaengnim sedang rindu padaku. Hehe"

Ya Tuhan. Kim Jaejoong sungguh lebih mengesalkan dari istri cerewetnya dirumah.

"Kemana seragam yang kemarin?". Tanya Guru Han saat menyadari muridnya mengenakan seragam tidak layak.

"Dirumah"

"Aku tidak ingin melihat kau memakai seragam ini lagi besok"

"Ku usahakan, Songsaengnim". Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis. Tidak meluluhkan Guru Han tentu saja.

"Harus, Kim. Harus!"

"Mianhamnida, Songsaengnim". Suara berat menginterupsi 'percakapan' diantara guru dan murid tersebut. Jaejoong menoleh ingin tahu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat namja yang seharian ini menarik perhatiannya.

"Ah, ne. Jung Yunho. Wae?"

"Saya ingin mengumpulkan tugas observasi dan ini milik teman-teman juga. Namun masih ada yang belum mengumpulkan, Songsaengnim". Ujar Yunho pelan sambil menyodorkan tumpukan buku dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Apa Kim Jaejoong sudah mengumpulkan?"

"Belum". Jawab Yunho pelan. Matanya melirik yeoja yang sedang menahan malu disampingnya.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mencontoh Jung Yunho. Dia namja. Tetapi punya attitude yang baik. Berprestasi. Tidak sepertimu". Guru Han mulai menceramahi Jaejoong. Ish! Jaejoong tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan.

"Saya permisi, Songsaengnim". Yunho beranjak keluat dari tuangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih saja diceramahi.

Butuh waktu 30 menit untuk Jaejoong bertahan dari segala rasa bosan dan kantuknya. Pelajaran sedang berlangsung dan Jaejoong masih disini. Didepan Guru Han yang masih mengoceh apa saja yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Bahkan Jaejoong hanya menjawab sekenanya saja. Berharap Guru Han puas dan melepaskannya. Dan harapan itu terwujud beberapa menit lalu. Sekarang Jaejoong sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Cih! Apa bagusnya menjadi Yunho. Memang tampan sih! Tapi anak culun begitu. Pendiam. Tidak menarik. Tidak seru diajak foreplay. Hehe". Oh Jaejoong! Bahkan kau belum pernah melakukan foreplay. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?

Jaejoong menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua dimana kelasnya berada. Matanya menangkap sosok tampan yang berjalan tenang menaiki tangga. Jung Yunho? Darimana dia? Bukan urusanmu, Jaejoong. Jaejoong berjalan cepat. Bisa dibilang tergesa-gesa saat menaiki tangga. Matanya memandang Yunho yang juga sedang memandangnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?". Dengus Jaejoong. Tak sengaja matanya bertubrukan dengan manik musang berwarna merah darah. Membuatnya hilang konsentrasi dan tersandung kakinya sendiri, terjatuh menimpa namja tampan alias Yunho.

BRUKKK

CUP - Nghhh~~

Seperti ada sengatan listrik dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Tubuhnya jatuh, tapi dia tak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Badannya terasa ringan dan dapat didengar kerumunan siswa dan siswi mengerubunginya. Jaejoong tidak pingsan. Namun matanya sulit sekali untuk terbuka. Tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih yang menyilaukan...

Jaejoong tidak ingat apa-apa.

.

"Nghh". Jaejoong menggeliat resah. Matanya mengerjap membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke retina-nya. Semuanya putih. Apakah dia sudah mati. Jaejoong menjulurkan tangannya keatas guna menaha silau. Tapi..

"Omo!". Jaejoong merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya. Suaranya.. Kenapa sebesar ini. Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya dan menyadari bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang di ruang kesehatan.

.  
.

"Jaejoongie,. Hiks .. Apa yang terjadi.. Hiks hiks". Dirinya mendengar isakan Junsu disebelah ruangan yang hanya dibatasi tirai. Kenapa Junsu disitu padahal Jaejoong kan disini. Ada yang aneh.

Jaejoong buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri ruangan disebelahnya. Matanya membola.

Bukan karena Junsu yang menangis tersedu. Tapi- apa dia salah lihat? Yeoja itu. Yeoja yang terbaring diranjang adalah dirinya. Jaejoong mengucek matanya sekali lagi.

"Y-Yunho-ssi. Kau sudah siuman?". Pertanyaaan Junsu menyadarkan Jaejoong.

"Y-Yunho? Suie! I-ini aku. Aish apa yang terjadi!". Yunho -ekhem- Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dirinya harus melihat ke cermin sekarang juga. Apa yang salah.? Jaejoong berlari menuju kamar mandi yeoja. Tidak menghiraukan segala teriakan kaget yang didengarnya. Ia butuh cermin dan-

.

.

"KYAAA!? APA YANG TERJADI! Ke-Kenapa dengan tubuhku! Omo ! Kemana payudaraku yang kenyal! Dan apa ini! KYAAA ! Dia menggantung ! OMO ! BESAR SEKALI?! I-ini Penisss!". Jaejoong berteriak kencang. Pasalnya seseorang yang dilihatnya dicermin bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan- melainkan JUNG YUNHO!

Oh ! Jaejoong ingin pingsan ! Sekarang juga. Tapi apa mau dikata. Tubuhnya -ralat tubuh Yunho tak mau pingsan. Tentu saja. Mana ada laki-laki yang pingsan hanya karena terkejut. Jaejoong berjalan lesu kembali menuju ruang kesehatan. Menghampiri Yunho yang masih pingsan dengan Junsu yang masih setia menunggui.

"Suie? A-ah maksudku Junsu-ssi. Biarkan aku yang menjaga J-Jaejoong. Kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu". Untuk berbicara normal saja kesulitan. Pasti semua orang akan curiga kepadanya.

"Hhngg?". Junsu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Jung Yunho kan tidak dekat dengan Jaejoong. Kenapa dia repot-repot mau menunggu Jaejoong.

"A-ahh.. Maksudku Jaejoong sakit karena aku. J-jadi biar aku menebus kesalahanku. Ya, itu". Jaejoong berkata gugup. Untung saja alasan yang dipakainya cukup logis sehingga tidak membuat Junsu curiga.

"Tapi aku ingin menjaga Jaejoong".

"Ka-kau harus mengikuti pelajaran. P-pali!". Ujar Jaejoong dalam tubuh Yunho membentak.

"Ada apa denganmu, Yunho-ssi?". Junsu semakin bingung dengan sikap Yunho. Tapi ia tak terlalu menanggapi serius dan malah beranjak pergi.

"Jaga Joongie baik-baik ne? Aku pergi dulu"

"Huuuhhh". Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas lega saat dilihatnya Junsu yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Y-Yunho-ssi. Bangun!". Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengguncang-gucangkan bahu yeoja dibawahnya lemah. Ingat! Yunho ada dalam tubuhnya.

Merasakan ada pergerakan kecil disana membuat Jaejoong perlahan mundur. Menanti rsspon Yunho dengan was-was. Bagaimana nanti? Siapa yang akan menjelaskannya. Walaupun Jaejoong sadar lebih dulu. Tapi dia 'kan tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Nghhh". Geliatan kecil dari tubuh terbaring itu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Jung Yunho-ssi?"

"Akkhh!". Yunho meringis pelan. Kepalanya terasa pusing semenjak dia membuka mata.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Kim Jaejoong?". Yunho memanggil sosok dirinya didepannya. Sedangkan yang dipanggil mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Kenapa Yunho tahu kalau didalam tubuhnya terdapat sosok Jaejoong? apa Yunho tahu kejadian ini dan dia dalang dibalik semua ini?

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau didalam tubuhmu adalah Kim Jaejoong?". Tanya Jaejoong tegas.

"Aku lebih tahu segalanya darimu, Kim". Ujar Yunho tenang.

"Apa yang kau tahu?". Jaejoong berucap tak sabar. Dirinya sudah sangat penasaran sekarang.

"Pulang sekolah kita akan bertemu lagi. Tempat dimana kita terjatuh. Tangga. Aku menunggumu". Jaejoong hanya dapat melongokan mulutnya lebar. Bagaimana bisa Yunho setenang itu? Ditambah lagi, tanla penjelasan lagi Yunho pergi keluar. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terpaku disana.

"Aishh ! JUNG YUNHO". Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Biar saja penampilannya berantakan. Toh bukan tubuhnya kan? Jaejoong tidak peduli.

.

"Junsu-ssi?". Yunho memanggil pelan yeoja yang duduk disampingnya. Sahabat kental Jaejoong.

Junsu menoleh. Wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Eung? Junsu-ssi? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku begitu?"

"A-ah! Mianhe. M-maksudku Suie".

Junsu semakin merasa aneh. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya didahi Jaejoong. "Kau demam ya, Jae?"

"Anhi, Gwaenchana"

"Ck. Kenapa banyak sekali orang aneh hari ini. Tadi Yunho-ssi, sekarang kau"

"Aku mau bilang. N-nanti sepulang sekolah aku tidak bisa bersama denganmu. A-aku ada urusan". Yunho menjelaskan secara terbata-bata.

"Urusan apa? Biasanya kau juga selalu denganku"

"A-aku harus-"

"Harus apa?"

"Nggg .. Harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan. Ya. Guru Han memintaku memgerjakan tugas tambahan sebagai hukuman. Dan itu sangat lama. Bahkan sampai malam nanti. Kau pulang saja"

"Heuuuhh. Baiklah. Tapi hati-hati. Arrasseo?". Junsu mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Jaejoong. Seperti seorang umma yang sedang menasihati anaknya.

"Ne". Setelah berkata seperti itu keduanya duduk tenang. Mengikuti pelajaran yang tersisa untuk hari ini. Meskipun disertai kernyitan heran didahi Junsu. Jaejoong sangat berbeda hari ini..

Entahlah

.  
.

.

"Kajja". Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho yang masih setia dibangkunya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Ne". Yunho beranjak berdiri. Mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah duluan berjalan menuju tangga. Tidak sabaran sekali.

Jaejoong langsung menatal tajam Yunho setibanya ditangga. Kini keduanya berada dilantai bawah samping tangga. Tempat keduanya terjatuh.

"Lalu apa sekarang?". Tanya Jaejoong cepat.

"Kau orang yang terburu-buru, Jaejoong-ssi"

"Ya! Aku tidak mau terperangkap dalam tubuh besarmu ini. Rasanya aneh kau tahu. Aku masih menyayangi pantat seksi-ku"

"Frontal sekali". Yunho berujar pelan. Matanya menatap Jaejoong sedikit meremehkan.

"Biar saja. Cepatlah".

"Hmm. Kemari". Ucap Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong mendekat padanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menurutinya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun-

CUP

"Mmhhh- Yah ! Apa yang kau lakukan?". Sepertinya Jaejoong belum menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudaj kembali seperti semula. Terlalu terkejut atas tindakan Yunho yang mencium-nya tiba-tiba. Itu first kiss-nya.

Jaejoong, itu second kiss-mu. Kau lupa?

"Sudahkan?".

"Apa maksudmu- MWO? Bagaimana bisa? Ya Tuhan. Oh Tubuhku yang seksi. Aku sayang padamu~~". Lihatlah sekarang. Jaejoong seperti orang gila. Berputar-putar tak jelas sambil memeluk badannya sendiri.

"Aku pulang dulu. Kau juga. Pulanglah"

"Kau pikir aku akan tidur disini? Dasar. Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan pulang. Bye Yunho-ssi~~". Jaejoong berjalan riang didepannya. Yunho hanya bisa terperangah. Bagaimana bisa yeoja bertingkah seperti itu?

Ck. Daripada memikirkannya lebih baik dia pulang.

.

Drrrttt. ... Drrrttt

Drrrttt ... Drrrrttt..

"Yoboseyo?". Sapa Jaejoong pelan saat menerima panggilan telepon di ponselnya.

"Jaejoongie ~". Suara imut terdengar dari seberang line.

"Ne. Su-ie?"

"Kau sudah sembuh?". Junsu bertanya khawatir.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?". Jaejoong malah bertanya balik.

"Kau aneh sejak tadi. Kukira kau demam"

"Gwaenchana"

"Bagaimana dengan tugas Guru Han? Kau menyelesaikannya dengan baik kan?"

"Tugas? Tugas apa?". Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Junsu.

"Benar kan kau aneh. Tadi siang kau bilang kau akan mengerjakan tugas dan menyuruhku untuk pulang lebih dulu"

'Pasti Yunho'. Pikir Jaejoong.

"O-oh ne. Tugasnya sudah kuselesaikan"

"Jaejoongie ~". Panggil Junsu. Kali ini terdengar lebih serius.

"Ne". Jawab Jaejoong pelan.

"Kau perempuan, Jaejoong. Sebagai sahabat, aku khawatir padamu"

"Junsu. Aku nyaman dengan semua ini"

"Keundae-"

"Diam saja. Yang penting aku tidak membahayakan 'kan? Aku hanya membuat lelucon"

"Terserahmu saja". Junsu menghela nafas lelah. Selalu seperti ini. Walaupun dia sahabatnya, dia tidak bisa merubah Jaejoong. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah kelakuan yeoja cantik tersebut. Sekalipun orang tuanya.

"Hmm. Ya sudah. Aku makan malam dulu. Eomma sudah memanggilku. Annyeong.."

"Annyeong"

'Klik'. Sambungan terputus.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Memikirkan kejadian sehari ini membuatnya lelah. Juga bingung. Kenapa bisa terjadi seperti ini. Semuanya seperti sihir dan sayangnya Jaejoong tidak percaya adanya sihir. Apa ini karma untuknya?

"Eonni?". Jaejoong menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya yang diketuk. Adiknya sedang memanggilnya dibalik pintu.

"Ne?"

"Makan malam sudah siap. Umma dan Appa sudah menunggu". Seohyun-adiknya berbicara sedikit keras disana.

"Ye. Chakkaman!"

"Ne"

"Huufftt". Sekali lagi Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Beranjak bangun dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya lalu keluar dari kamar.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menyapa. Sang surya sudah menampakkan dirinya diufuk timur. Tersenyum pada setiap orang yang telah terbangun dari mimpi indahnya malam tadi. Seperti biasa. Jaejoong langsung bergegas berangkat kesekolahnya karena terlambat bangun. Bahkan setiap hari dia tidak pernah berangkat bersama adiknya, Seohyun.

Mereka berkebalikan. Seohyun anak yang rajin. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Bangun bagi saja dia jarang.

"Jaejoongie!". Teriakan sang umma menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah ingin keluar dari rumah. Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan menatap umma-nya kesal.

"Wae, umma?"

"Sarapan dulu, sayang. Kau tidak pernah sarapan bersama umma dan appa". Jawab Heechul menjelaskan.

"Aishh! Nanti aku telat umma. Sudah, Joongie berangkat dulu".

"Jaejoong!". Jaejoong baru saja ini melangkah. Sekarang gantian sang appa yang memanggilnya.

"Ne.."

"Sarapan. Hanya sebentar dan kau tidak akan telat". Sang appa berkata tegas dan Jaejoong mana berani membantahnya. Bisa-bisa dia tidak diberi uang jajan sebulan.

"Ye". Jawab Jaejoong lemah. Bibirnya sudah mem-pout lucu tanda dia kesal. Dengan perlahan dia duduk dimeja makan dan menunggu umma-nya menyiapkan sarapan untuknya.

"Seohyunnie saja tidak pernah sarapan". Jaejoong berkata protes pada ummanya.

"Itu karena dia membawa bekal. Kau mau umma buatkan bekal?"

Jaejoong melotot. Hah! Bisa-bisa dia jadi bahan ejekan disekolah. "Ani-aniyo. Lebih baik aku sarapan dirumah"

"Ya sudah. Cepat habiskan kalau tidak mau terlambat". Suruh sang umma sembari menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng didepannya.

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun. Perlahan dia menghabiskan sarapan paginya. Sesekali melirik appa-nya yang sibuk dengan koran paginya.

'Appa saja sudah jam 7 belum berangkat. Dasar bos egois'. Pikir Jaejoong kesal sambil terus memandangi appa-nya.

"Appa tahu appa tampan, Joongie. Tidak usah memandangi appa seperti itu". Siwon berujar tanpa beralih dari koran paginya. Tangannya mengangkat cangkir kopi yang masih hangat kemudian menyesapnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menggerutu kesal. Cih.

Jaejoong buru-buru melahap nasi goreng-nya. Saat dirasanya sarapannya telah habis dia langsung meneguk segelas susu kemudian beranjak berdiri. Menghampiri sang umma dan mencium kedua pipinya. Bergantian dengan sang appa dan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jaejoongie berangkat dulu". Pamit Jaejoong.

"Hati-hati sayang"

"YE!". Jaejoong berteriak dari luar rumah. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin cepat. Sesekali yeoja cantik itu menatap ke arlojinya yang jaru panjangnya sudah menunjuk angka 10. Aish! Sepuluh menit lagi gerbang akan ditutup.

Cepat Jaejoong. Cepat.

Jaejoong berlari dan terus berlari. Dirinya lega saat gerbang sekolah sudah ada didepan matanya. Melirik arloji sekali lagi sambil terus berlari-

BRUKK

"Akhhh". Jaejoong meringis sakit merasakan nyeri dibahunya.

"Mianhe". Ucap namja didepannya yang sudah menabraknya.

Jaejoong mendongak dan matanya terpaku 'Tampan sekali'.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Jaejoong bersalaman. Dengan senyuman maut yang dapat membuat Jaejoong meleleh karenanya.

"Choi Siwon Imnida"

.

.  
TBC

Hiyaa ! Chap 1 udah nongol tuh ! Saya tau Tbc nya kurang greget ! Soalnya gregetnya udah di ambil sama Yunjae.

The second witch is on the way ! Haha

duh .. Penyakit gue udah muncul di chap 1 ..  
Pasti gitu .. Gue kan malu .. Ini replace yaa .. Maaf banget buat yang kemaren ..


End file.
